L'Ange du Diable? J'ai trouvé ma perle rare
by Adel'Prime971
Summary: Lors d'une escale en direction du Nouveau Monde, les Heart Pirates font une découverte déconcertante: une jeune femme, inconsciente, étendue dans la neige. Mais alors que cette dernière intègre doucement l'équipage, son comportement reste encore incompris pour Le Chirurgien de la Mort. Que cache t'elle donc pour que l'amiral Akainu tienne tant à lui mettre la main dessus? Law X OC
1. Prologue

Proloque.

"Il y a des fois où je commmunique avec des gens à travers mes rêves. Des gens qui me ressemblent, me sourient, me cajolent; ils me sont si familiers, ils veulent me dire quelque chose que je ne peux entendre. Je faisais encore un de ces rêves...

Il y avait une grande fête sur la grande place. elle était donnée en l'honneur d'une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges. Elle me regarda, m'incita à danser à ses côtés. Tous nous regardaient, applaudissaient. Tout n'était que pur bonheur.

Et là... tout bascula lorsqu'il apparut dans la lave.

Des cris retentirent, du sang coulait sur le parvis de l'église, tous tombaient les uns après les autres devant moi. Puis, un homme me prit la main et m'entraîna dans une course interminable. Il me cacha près d'un pont, me faisant signe de courir jusqu'à la lumière; il me cria de m'enfuir, de ma cacher, de ne pas me revenir en arrière. Je m'élançai alors vers la lumière, frissonnant aux cris d'agonis retentissant dans mon dos. Elle était si proche, elle était à quelques pas... la lumière, mon seul espoir. Mais alors que l'efleurai du bout des doigts... il me l'ôta, me plongeant dans les ténèbres."

...

Une des cellules se referma sur le nouveau résidant d'Impel Down. Tous les criminelles du dernier niveau l'observèrent d'un regard dubitatif, presque moqueur, prenant cela pour une vulgaire plaisanterie. S'ils savaient. Je refermai la grille de la cellule et m'apprêtai à partir, ne supportant pas ces vermines répugnantes, ces pirates.

_ Me laissez pas toute seule.

Je m'arrêtai à l'entente de cette petite voix cristalline, étranglée par des sanglots. Je me retournai alors lentement pour confronter un visage noyé sous les larmes, cachant l'intensité de l'ambre limpide de son regard.

_ Je vous en prie, ne me laissez pas toute seule. Je veux voir ma maman. Où est-elle? Pourquoi vous m'avez laissez ici? Je n'ai rien fait, je vous jure. Laissez-moi partir.

Je m'abaissai alors à son niveau, relevant légèrement ma casquette afin qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

_ Ta mère n'est pas là. Tu resteras ici pendant un long moment. Tu es trop dangereuse pour être laissée en liberté.

Je me relevai alors et la laissai là, à crier "Je n'ai rien fait, je vous le jure" d'une vois déchirée par les larmes. Je l'ignorai et me dirigeai vers la garde du soir.

_ Que ce soit bien clair: elle ne sort pas, on ne lui addresse pas la parole, et surtout on ne lui donne pas d'eau même si elle est à l'agonie. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre? m'enquis-je d'un ton neutre.

Ils me répondirent ensemble par un "Oui, amiral!". Mais alors que je me dirigeai vers l'ascensceur, un jeune rookie se dirigea vers la cellule et me regarda d'un air choqué.

_ Mais Amiral, ce n'est qu'une enfant?! s'exclama-t'il surpris.

_ Elle a beau être une enfant, elle possède un pouvoir qui peut s'avérer dévastateur pour l'équilibre du monde. Aussi longtemps qu'elle restera ici, elle n'en saura jamais rien jusqu'à ce que l'on puisse la contrôler. Il ne faut donc en aucun cas la libérer. Ais-je été bien clair, soldats? demandais-je froidement.

Ils se postèrent alors au garde à vous devant moi.

_ Oui, Amiral Akainu!


	2. Author's Note

Kikoo, ceci est la première de mes fics que je publis sur le net. J'en ai beaucoup lu, et m'en suis inspiré pour réalisé celle-ci. je vous préviens par contre, les fics drôles c'est pas trop mon truc donc soyez indulgents, je serais même ok pour quelques ptits conseils si vous le souhaitez.

Comme d'habitude les personnages de One piece ne m'appartiennent pas.

j'essaierais de poster des chapitres de façon hebdomanairepour que vous ne restiez pas sur votre fin (je sais que c'est assez énervant d'ailleurs)

J'ai quelques autres idées de fic en ce moment dont une sur un OC X Smoker, ou OC (soeur de Shanks) X Ben Beckman, que je vais bientôt poster en parallèle. Je vais aussi poster des fics bien plus développées sur Bleach ( surtout du Grimmjow X OC ou Stark X OC), mais aussi des fics concernant des films principalement Avengers, Transformers (surtout, vu que j'suis une fan), Xmen (en crossover majoritairement) ou encore Predator, et des cartoons du genre Batman, Young justice.

Sinon, j'attends avec impatience vos impressions sur cette fic que je n'est pas préparé comme les autres (mais bon Law est un persos qui m'inspire bcp!), et je vous souhaite bonne lecture.


	3. Chapter 1

_12 ans plus tard..._

"La guerre est terminée"

Ce fut les paroles de l'amiral en chef de la Marine, Sengoku Le Boudha. Le chaos de la guerre avait laissé les deux camps meurtris par des pertes innombrables. Cela aurait pu continuer si l'un des quatres empereurs, Shanks Le Roux, n'était pas intervenu pour stopper ce massacre sans but. Portgas D. Ace était mort, ainsi que Barbe Blanche. Ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de se battre contre ces pirates. Il était maintenant temps de tout reconstruire, de restaurer l'ordre et la Marine. Oui, la guerre était terminée.

_Level 6, Impel Down..._

_POC OC_

"La guerre est terminée"

Cette phrase me sortis de ma transe habituelle. Alors cela expliquais le bruit des explosions. je n'en savais rien jusqu'à cette annonce. Lorsque la prison a subit sa première secousse, j'ai tenté de demander aux gardes ce qu'il se passait en surface. Aucun ne m'a répondu, faisait mine que je n'étais pas là. Je m'étais alors résignée à rejoindre l'obscurité de ma cellule, le regard vide, la peau désséchée.

12 ans que cela dure. 12 années de captivité dans cette cellule, sans me souvenir ni du crime dont on m'accuse, ni de mon passé. L'homme qui m'a jeté en prison n'était jamais revenu depuis. J'étais privée de tout; de nourriture, de contact extérieure, et surtout d'eau. Je me rappellais encore de ses mots: "Surtout, ne lui donnez pas d'eau même si elle est à l'agonie". J'étais condamnée à mourir seule, dans cette dernière demeure.

Une dernière secousse fit trembler l'édifice tout entier, me propulsant contre le mur adjacent de ma cellule. Je n'en pouvais plus, je n'avais plus aucune force dans le moindre membre. Mais alors que je fermais les yeux pour la toute dernière fois, je l'entendis émettre un bruit sourd.

CLAP! CLAP!

Je tournai la tête faiblement vers le coin de la pièce quand je vis une coulée de cristaux lumineux se répandre sur le sol. Je m'en approchai, doucement, et j'y glissai mes doigts; une vague de fraîcheur m'envahit alors. Je m'enivrai de ce plaisir quand une douce chaleur s'offrit à moi, une lumière. Comme envoûtée par cette dernière, je la saisit et fus bercée par sa clarté, me sentant partir. Je me sentais libre.

_Quelques heures plus tard, Impel Down, grande place de Marineford..._

_POV Akainu_

"La guerre est terminée"

Je me tournai vers Sengoku, reconnaisant sa voix quand il prononca ces mots. Tous les pirates présents sur la place étaient libres de partir, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il puisse les laisser partir ainsi. Tout ça à cause de ce maudit Roux et de ce soldat de malheur. Je sortis de mon combat intérieur sur la déclaration de Sengoku quand un bruit répétitif retentit de ma veste. Un Den-Den Mushi, mais n'importe lequel.

_ Que se passe-t'il au 6me cercle?

_ Amiral, c'est l'Ange du Diable-

Je rengeai l'escargot et me rendis sans plus attendre à toute allure au dernier niveau de ce qui restait de la prison impénétrable de la Marine. Arrivée au bout du couloir, je vis plusieurs soldats, devant la cellule, le regard pétrifiés.

_ Que s'est-il passé?

_ Elle... elle a disparu.

_ Comment?!

Je me précipitai devant la cellule, et ce que j'y découvris ne pus qu'attiser la colère qui bouillonnait en moi. Il y avais une statue de cristal au centre de la cellule; un ange de glace se formait peu à peu à cause de l'eau présente au fond de la pièce. Des bulles commencèrent à se former alors que je m'avançai vers la statue de glace. Elle semblait me fixer de ses yeux de cristal. Puis, tout d'un coup, ils s'animèrent d'une couleur or limpide; je ne pus me retenir. D'un coup de lame, je décapitai la statue, le reste du corps s'effrondrant dans sa chute. Je me tournai alors vers les marines présents, un regard appeuré sur leurs visages.

_ Préparez-moi un navire! Et tout de suite ! criais-je aux sergent sur place.

_ H-Hay! Et il courut vers l'embarcadaire.

**_'Je ne te laisserais pas en liberté. Prépare-toi à mourir.'_**

...

J'ai si froid, je ne sens plus mes jambes. Des heures que je marche sans cesse sur cette île, sans trouver la moindrre aide. Je n'en pouvais plus; je mécroulai sur ce lit blanc, accueillit par la chaleur de l'hiver.

_**'Que quelqu'un m'aide'**_


	4. Chapter 2

...quelque_ part sous l'océan..._

_POV Normal_

Les abysses étaient plongés dans leur habituelle obscurité. Tout était calme, aucun monstre marin en vue, ni même un détecteur de la Marine. C'est dans ces fonds marins baignés de silence qu'une ombre se distingua des ténèbres. La lumière éclairait son chemin au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait de manière à ce qu'il soit possible de la distinguer clairement. Il s'agissait d'un sous-marin jaune, arborant un immense Jolly Roger sur son flanc; c'était le sub nautilus, navire des Heart Pirates. Il poursuivait paisiblement sa progression dans un calme religieux.

_ J'en peux plus! ce cri résonna dans tout le navire.

Au bout d'un couloir du sous-marin, une forme blanche et orange se distingua sur sol. Non loin de cette dernière, deux membres de l'équipage la regardait d'un air légèrement ennuyé. Ils étaient vêtus de l'uniforme des Heart Pirates; une combinaison blanche arborant le Jolly Roger dans le dos et sur le torse, accompagné de bottes marrons arrivant jusqu'au genou. Seul leur chapeau permettait de les distinguer. Alors que l'un avait des cheveux mi-longs bruns, des lunettes de soleil et un bonnet rose à visière bleu clair, l'autre possédait un bonnet de neige noir avec un pompom rose et un 'PENGUIN' écrit sur sa visière.

_ Mais c'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, Bepo? demanda le brun à lunette, exaspéré.

_ J'ai trop chaud, je crois que je vais fondre. Toutes mes forces m'abandonnent.

_ Oh, ça va, tu dramatise tout toi, hein?

_ Faites moi remonter, tout de suite! Il me faut de l'air!

Soudain, il se releva d'un coup, agrippa ses deux coéquipiers sous le bras et les retint d'une poigne de fer.

_ Tanpis, si je ne peux pas sortir, je vais vous faire partager mon supplice!

Et il commença à s'ébrouer, aspergeant les deux jeunes hommes de sueur. Cela eu pour effet de les décider à appeler la salle des commandes pour une remontée rapide. Heureusement pour eux, ils approchaient d'une île, et donc l'ours polaire pourrait donc se dégourdir un peu les pattes avant de repartir. Le sub nautilus fit alors une émersion rapide à la surface. A peine le navire eut été hors de l'eau, la porte s'ouvrit brusqement sur un ours polaire heureux d'être enfin à l'air libre.

_ Super! Une île hivernale, enfin je me sens chez moi. Shachi, Penguin, allons faire un tour!

Et sur ce, il sauta hors du bateau et se dirigea vers la forêt enneigée, suivis un peu plus loin par ses coéquipiers, moins ravie de leur débarquement.

_POV Penguin_

**_'C'est pas possible, ça de toute les îles sur lesquelles on aurait pu accoster, il a fallut que ce soit une île hivernale. On se le gêle en plus! Pourquoi on a pas acoster sur une île estivale, on aurait pu aller dans des bars, ou encore voir les jolies danseuses de la parades nocturne. Quel monde injuste.'_**

Nous avançions vers la forêt tandis que Bepo courait dans tous les sens, se roulant dans la neige comme un enfant tout excité. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à son attitude. Même si pour le second des Heart Pirates, cette attitude craignait un max, il était trop mignon à gigoter partout comme un gamin qu'on emmène à la fête à coup, le second se stoppa net dans sa course, la truffe légèrement relevée. Puis sans rien nous dire, il se dirigea à grande vitesse vers la colline à notre droite. Un peu pris de cour, on se mit à lui courir à près, péniblement dû à l'épaisse masse neigeuse de la zone.

_ Oi, Bepo! Attends nous! s'écria Shachi, légèrement en colère.

Après 20 bonnes minutes de course-poursuite, on le retrouva aux abords d'un lac gelé, près d'un petit creux dans la neige qu'il semblait renifler tout en creusant un peu dans le trou. En me rapprochant de lui, je m'accroupis et perçue une touffe de fourrure sous la neige. Mais quelque chose ne clochait pas. **_'C'est bien trop fin et doux pour être un fourrure. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?'_**J'entrepris alors de déblayer le trou; plus je retirais de la neige, plus j'avais une meilleure de la chose qui y était enfouie. Mais alors que j'ôtai la dernière poignée de neige, je fus pétrifié. _**'Mais qu'est-ce que?!'**_Shachi qui se trouvait juste derrière moi ne pus retenir un cris de stupeur alors qu'il tombait à la renverse. Quand à moi je ne pus m'en empêcher.

**_'C'est pas possible. Une déesse!'_**

Devant moi, sous une tonne de neige ce trouvait la plus belle créature qu'il m'a été donné de voir; encore plus belle que l'impératrice pirate. Elle était de petite taille -sûrement 1.65m-, elle avait une peau tannée et de très longs cheveux mi-ondulés bleu nuit qui tombait en cascade sur son corps de rêve. Mais là n'était pas le moment de s'attarder sur sa splendeur. Elle était très pâle, ses membres frigorifiés et pourtant on aurait dit qu'elle était encore en vie. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps. J'enlevai rapidement mon manteau, je la sortis du trou où elle était étendue et l'enveloppai dans le manteau, la serrant dans mes bras pour la réchauffer un peu.

_ Bepo, peux-tu sentir son pouls, s'il te plaît? m'enquis-je auprès du second, lui exposant doucement son poignet.

_ Hm... oui mais il est très faible. De plus, elle est en hypothermie et souffre de fièvre. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps elle était ensevelie mais c'est à peine croyable qu'elle soit encore en vie. Nous devons la ramener au navire et vite.

**Et voilà pour mon 2me chapitre. Juste quelques précisions pour clarifier la situation. Cela fait un an que les Hearts Pirates ont quittés l'île des femmes. Dans ma fic, ils sont déjà dans le Nouveau Monde. Je poste la suite dans les prochains jours qui suivent vu que je suis particulièrement inspirée sur cette fic. En parallèle, je vais aussi compléter mes autres fics donc dsl d'avance si je prend un peu de temps. Biiizzz ! **


	5. Chapter 3

**_'Je me retrouvais à nouveau parmi ces personnes. Nous étions à un banquet, que dis-je un immense festin nous attendait. Tous étaient présents; ils parlaient, riaient, applaudissaient les danseuses au centre de la pièce. Cette même joie envahissait la pièce. Et puis, il y a eu cette femme, qui arriva par les escaliers principaux de la résidence. Elle était tout simplement magnifique, splendide. Tous se turent à son arrivée, comme captivés par sa beauté. Tandis qu'elle descendait lentement les marches menant à la grande salle, je pus la contempler. Elle avait la peau dorée éclatante comme des milliers de diamants, une silhouette élancée sans imperfections, mise en valeur par sa longue robe d'un rouge limpide et sombre. Ses longs cheveux rouges sompbres descendaient en cascade dans son dos, une longue boucle passant sur son ventre. Des yeux argents pareils à des diamants examinaient chaque invités, sous leur voile de rubis couvrant sa coiffure. Et puis, alors qu'elle passa la dernière marche, ses diamants se posèrent sur moi et elle me sourit tendrement; c'était le plus beau et chaleureux sourire qui m'ait été donné de voir. Elle tendit alors les bras vers moi, et pour la première fois depuis que j'avais ces rêves, j'entendis sa voix:_**

**_"Viens à moi, ma princesa"_**

_POV OC_

J'ouvris doucement les yeux alors que je regagnai conscience. Ces rêves me paraissaient tellement réels. Je me relevai péniblement, accablée par la douleur de mes muscles endoloris; la neige ne les avaient pas épargné.Quelque chose me frappa alors; la dernière chose dont je me souvenais était de tomber, dévorée par le froid glacial de l'île sur laquelle je me trouvais. Mais maintenant, je ressentais de la chaleur; étais-je morte? Non. Tout cela me sembla très étrange.

Je me décidai alors à examiner mon entourage. Je me trouvais dans une petite pièce sombre, sur une table. Seul la faible lumière accoudée au mur me permettait de me repérer, mais elle n'était pas assez forte pour que je puisse savoir où je me trouvais. Cette pièce ne m'inspirait vraiment rien de bon; il fallait que je sorte d'ici.

_ Je vois que vous êtes réveillée. Bien.

Je me tournai, affolée, dans la direction d'où provenait la voix grave qui retentit dans la pièce. Je ne fus accueillis que par l'obscurité. Toutefois, quelque chose attira mon attention; une silhouette se discernait au sein de la zone sombre de la pièce. En regardant plus attentivement, je pus discerner une silhouette très élancée par rapport à moi. Des yeux gris sombres me fixaient intensément dans la pénombre. Cette homme -car sa voix me permettait d'identifier mon interlocuteur- ne m'inspirait vraiment rien de bon. Il me donnait la chair de poule.

_ Q-Qui êtes-vous? Montrez-vous!

_ Je vais vous le dire une seule et unique fois...

Une aura glaciale me frappa alors de plein fouet. En même temps, il sortis peu à peu de l'ombre et je pus enfin mettre un visage à la voix qui me sortis de mes songes. Il s'agissait bel et bien d'un homme, jeune, à la peau tannée. Il était bien plus grand que moi, portait un jean moulant clair et un sweat jaune et noir à manches courtes arborant une sorte de symbole sur sur torse. Il avait des cheveux courts noirs cachés pour la plupart par un bonnet blanc à motif de jaguar (que l'on retrouvait d'ailleurs sur son jean, en regardant de plus près) et une petite barbiche noire. Il me fixait intensément de ses yeux cendrés, prononcés par des cernes sous ses yeux, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi, un petit scintillement m'attira à porter mon regard sur deux boucles d'oreille qu'il portait à chaque oreille. Il me sortis alors de mon observation, se tenant maintenant devant moi, ses yeux animés d'une aura glaciale qui me terrorisa profondément; je tremblai désormais incontrôlable.

_ ... Ne me donnez pas d'ordre. Ais-je été bien clair?

_ O-Oui. Je s-je suis désolé. glapis-je, baissant les yeux sous son regard intense.

Il sembla se calmer car je l'entendis soupir, puis s'accroupir en face de moi. Son regard était moins intense; il me regarda alors que je levai les yeux, frissonnant encore à cause de sa froideur précédente.

_ Comment vous sentez-vous, miss? Je fus surprise par la douceur dans sa voix à tel point que je sursautai et le fixai droit dans les yeux.

_ Je, je ne comprends pas.

_ Mes nakamas vont ont trouvés ensevelie dans la neige il y a de cela une semaine, miss. Quand ils vous ont ramené, votre pouls était presque inexistant et vous souffriez d'hypothermie. C'est un miracle que vous vous soyez réveillée aussi vite, compte tenu de votre état.

_ Où, suis-je? Je... Tout est si confus dans ma tête.

_ Vous êtes dans le navire des Heart Pirates, en route vers le Nouveau Monde. Et pour votre question précédente, je suis Trafalgar Law, capitaine des Heart Pirates. Maintenant, miss, j'aimerais vous examiner vu que vous avez enfin gagné conscience.

Il tendit alors la main vers mon poignet; je la dégageai rapidement alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques centimètres de ma peau. Il réitéra son action et je me dégageai encore une fois avant qu'il ne pose la main sur mon poignet. Je pouvais sentir son regard interrogateur tandis qu'il essaya une nouvelle fois de m'atteindre, en vain. Cette fois-ci, je m'étais levée en tentant de l'esquiver.

_ Je commence à perdre patience, donc j'aimerais, miss, que arrêtiez ce petit jeu et que vous restiez calme le temps que je vous examine.

Il se leva alors de toute sa hauteur et se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de moi; cette fois-ci je pus voir une lueur glaciale dans son regard. Je le quittai furtivement des yeux quand quelque chose attira mon attention; il y avait une porte entrouverte juste derrière le jeune homme. Ce pouvait être ma seule chance de ne pas revivre ce traumatisme. Je fus sortis de mes pensées lorsque je remarquai la proximité qui nous séparaient. Je fus tout à coup prise de violents tremblements.

_ NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS! Criais-je de toute mes forces avant de foncer vers la porte ouverte.

Je sentis alors son aura glaciale dans mon dos.

_POV Law_

Je perdis patience. Cette fille allait comprendre à qui elle s'adressait. Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais été assez clément pour l'accepter sur mon navire et la soigner alors que j'aurais pu la laisser pour morte. Et qu'osait-elle faire? Elle me donne des ordres et me cri dessus en plus. S'en était trop.

Je la pourchassait depuis maintenant 10 bonnes minutes. Elle était rapide, je devais le reconnaître. Lorsque Penguin m'a appelé à l'aide sur l'île hivernale, j'étais sûr qu'elle ne tiendrait pas la nuit. Puis, après la première nuit, elle a montré signe de vie, ses signes vitaux indiquaient qu'elle était en très bonne santé; elle était pourtant restée sous la neige pendant près de 18 mois d'après mes estimations. Comment cela était possible; je me le demandais encore. Je sortis de mes pensées au moment où elle coupa par la droite: bingo. Je ralentis et resta dans le champs de la voie de droite, un voie sans issue. Elle était là, toute tremblante, à scruter tous les environs pour une éventuelle issue de secours; impossible, elle était piégée. Je levai alors ma main gauche lentement.

_ Room.

Une sphère bleue nous entoura alors, l'emprisonnant son mon pouvoir. Je m'avançai lentement de ma proie, mes yeux la perçant de toute part. Elle reculait au fur et à mesure que je réduisait l'écart qui nous séparait, jusqu'à presser son dos nu contre le mur froid du navire. Dans ses yeux, je pouvait lire de la peur, de la terreur, de la culpabilité. Elle tenta en vain de m'échapper; je parai son mouvement avec facilité. Je lui saisis le poignet et la ramena violemment vers moi, lui procurant un cri de terreur. Tout à coup, ma vision me fis défaut, je fus pris d'un violent mal de tête qui dura quelques secondes. Je regagnai mes esprits juste à temps pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol, inconsciente. Grognant d'exaspération, je dissipai la sphère et la ramena dans mes bras à l'infirmerie, dans un calme plat uniquement troublé par la respiration de la jeune femme inconsciente dans mes bras.


End file.
